prize for her
by Apria Ling
Summary: Besok hari ulang tahun Elizabeth, apa yang dipersiapkan Ciel dan Sebastian?
Ini adalah fic pertamaku sebagai anggota baru Fanfiction, jadi bila ada kata-kata yang membosankan atau DLL, mohon dimaafkan

Baik, selamat membaca

 **PERINGATAN:** kata-kata terlalu baku dan sulit terbayang dipikiran*menurutku

 **Prize for Her**

 _Ketika Ciel memberikannya untuk Elizabeth._

 _ **Black Butler * Yana Toboso**_

 _ **Prize for Her * Apria Ling**_

Langit sore menurunkan hujan. Angin tertiup kencang, rumah besar ditengah hutan itu menyambutnya. Di sebuah kantor di rumah itu, Ciel duduk sambil membaca koran . Tapi, pikirannya melayang ke masalah lain. Bukan karena jadwl penuh seharian tadi, ini karena telefon dari Elizabeth yang akan berulang tahun besok. Ciel belum yakin apa yang dia berikan kepadanya. Pintu kantor pun terbuka.

"This is afternoon tea, Young Master." Kata Sebastian begitu masuk sambil mendorong maja dorong, membawa teko, cangkir, dan kue.

Ciel hanya mengangguk. Setelah dekat dengan meja kerja, Sebastian menuangkan the dari dalam teku ke cangkir. Lalu meletakkan cangkir itu ke meja kerja Ciel.

"Thank's" ciel mengambil cangkir the, meminumnya sedikit dan meletakkannya lagi. Dikembangkannya koran hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"What do you think, Young Master?" tanya Sebatian sambil memotong kue.

"Nothing" jawab Ciel.

"Anda memikirkan hadiah untuk Nona Elizabeth besok ya?" tebak Sebastian

Ciel hanya diam, memegang koran sedikit lebih kuat. Sebastian meletakkan potongan kue ke meja kerja. Lalu menarik pelan koran yang menutupi wajah Ciel, tersenyum bertanya. Ciel menyerah, mejatuhkan koran ke meja.

"Kau benar, Sebastian. Lizzy mau hadiah yang katanya sedikit apalah." Ngaku Ciel sambil mengambil potonagan kue itu.

Sebastian mengambil koran yang dibaca Ciel, membacanya sekilas dan menemukan sesuatu. Dia tersenyum, memandang Ciel yang memakan kue itu.

"Young Master, bagaimana kalau kita memberikan ini?" tanya Sebastian sambil menunjukkan kolom iklan.

Ciel melihat koran, "itu,kan sudah biasa."

"Kita buat menjadi yang lain."

"Mmmm….. apa rencanamu Sebastian?"

Sebastian membisikkan sesuatu ke telingan Ciel, Ciel mengangguk. "Lakukan sekarang, ini perintah!"

"Yes, my Lord"

Esoknya, Elizabeth datang ke rumah besar itu.

"CIEL!" teriak Elizabeth sambil memeluk Ciel erat-erat.

"Lizzy…. Tolong lepaskan…." Kata Ciel tergagap.

Elizabeth melepaskan pelukkannya, tertawa senang, "Kangen, I miss you."

Ciel tersenyum terpaksa yang dalam hatinya itu menjijikkan. Mereka pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang sangat gelap. Elizabeth mulai mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Ciel, takut. Tiba-tiba, Ciel melepaskan pegangan itu dan menjauh 2 langkah ke belakang. Elizabeth terkejut.

" Ciel, Ciel!" panggilnya panik.

Ciel mendorong pelan tubuh Elizabeth ke depan. Elizabeth maju beberapa langkah sampai dia memegang meja. Dia terduduk yang tidak disangka ada kursi di bawahnya.

TRING

Lampu menyala, Elizabeth menahan nafas. Kue ulang tahun kesukaannya berada didepannya. Makanan dan minuman lainnya disekitar kue.

DOR DOR

Dari samping kanan kiri meja itu, keluar pita-pita warna warni, Sebastian muncul dari balik pita-pita itu. Ciel memegang pundak Elizabeth, tersenyum

"Happy Birthday, Lizzy."

Elizabeth tersenyum lebar,senang. Dia langsung lompat memeluk Ciel, menangis gembira, "Thank you very much, Ciel….. I am so happy."

Ciel melepaskan pelukan, menyondorkan kado kecil berbungkus kado pink. Elizabeth menerimanya dan membukanya.

"Kotak musik!" jerit Elizabeth

"Bukalah" kata Ciel.

Elizabeth pun membuka kotak musik itu, lagu Jazt kesukaannya mengalun indah seiring dengan mainan kotak musik berbentuk dia dan Ciel berdansa berdua. Elizabeth memandang Ciel yang menjulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak berdansa. Elizabeth menyambutnya. Mereka pun berdansa dialuni lagu dari kotak musik yang sekarang di tangan Sebastian.

" _Eh, darimana Ciel mendapatkan kotak musik seindah itu"_ batin Elizabeth.

Jawabannya hanya Ciel dan Sebastian yang tau.

 _ **\- END -**_

Bagaimana? Bosan? Maklumin, penulis pemula.

Ling terima semua kritikannya, di tunggu nih!


End file.
